Tsuki
by Mih
Summary: - Sakura-chan, porque você gosta tanto da Lua? – Perguntou a inocente e doce Hinata, dona de maravilhosos olhos perolados. Oneshot YURI. HinaSaku.


--

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, nem Deidara ):

Casais: Hinata e Sakura, e breve insinuação de Neji e Tenten.

Classificação: K. Não tem nada demais nessa fic, nem orange tem :\

Primeira fic **Yuri**, ontem me deu vontade de fazer uma OO'

Boa leitura: , deixem reviews xD

..

Duas lindas garotas estavam sentadas, lado a lado, em cima das grandes estátuas dos Hokages, observavam a Lua, caladas, olhando para o céu azul e com estrelas infinitas. Eram amigas desde que Sakura havia virado diretora do hospital de Konoha, e mais amigas ainda, desde que Naruto, antigo amor de Hinata, havia sido morto pela cruel Akatsuki, quando haviam tirado a nona e última bijuu.

- Sakura-chan, porque você gosta tanto da Lua? – Perguntou a inocente e doce Hinata, dona de maravilhosos olhos perolados.

- Hm... Não sei – Disse Sakura, a jovem dona dos cabelos róseos.

-Estou com saudade de Naruto-kun –Hinata disse entre soluços. Lembrar do loiro ex-portador da raposa não lhe fazia bem.

-Não chore, Hinata –A outra disse abraçando a meiga menina. –Tristeza não combina com você.

-Sakura...

-Hm?

-Você acha que eu vou amar outra pessoa denovo? Que eu vou gostar dela como gostei de Naruto?

-Talvez, Hinata. Eu já achei a pessoa certa para mim. –Disse Sakura com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. –Eu não sei se a pessoa poderá corresponder esse amor que eu sinto. –Continuou, mas não sabia se ainda queria continuá-la.

-Quem? Por que? Quem não iria querer uma garota como você, Saku-chan? Você é linda, esperta e a melhor médica-nin que conheço. –Hinata não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com a noticia. Ela deveria ficar feliz não é? Afinal, sua melhor amiga estava apaixonada denovo, todos achavam que ela não iria se apaixonar por mais ninguém depois de Sasuke...

-Porque seria um amor proibido, _minha Hinata_. –Sussurrou tão baixo que a morena não conseguiu ouvir.

-Amor proibido? Mas porque? Ele está namorando? Ele é casado? –Perguntou inocentemente. Ela estava se sentindo estranha com essa conversa, ela estava se sentindo estranha faz um tempo, e principalmente, perto de Sakura.

Sakura deu uma risada pelo nariz, -Não se trata dele, Hinata... e sim, dela. –Sakura disse, soltando-se de Hinata e olhando para a Lua. Ela estava com medo da reação de Hinata, com medo de que ela a rejeitasse por dizer que gostava de uma garota.

Hinata demorou um tempo para digerir a informação. Hinata arregalou os olhos, e seu coração disparou. –"Porque eu estou assim? Porque depois de Sakura me dizer que ela estava gostando de uma garota eu me senti _decepcionada_?"

-Hinata?? –Falou insegura, a rosada, pois Hinata estava demorando a falar com ela, e a mesma estava com uma expressão assustada. Hinata, por sua vez, acordou de seus pensamentos e fez uma cara de decepção. –Desculpa Hinata, acho que te assustei com a declaração, não é? Bem, não era minha intenção te assustar desse jeito! –Tropeçando nas palavras, Sakura estava encabulada.

-Sakura... E, e se eu te dissesse que eu acho que também gosto de uma garota? –Falou calmamente Hinata, muito vermelha, olhando pra lua.

-Mas, você não disse que... –Sakura tentava entender Hinata. Primeiro perguntava se algum dia iria se apaixonar por alguma pessoa denovo e depois estava confessando que também gostava de uma... -Garota?!

-Acho que dei conta agora. Sakura...Eu também gosto de uma garota. –Não mais vermelha, Hinata falava ainda olhando pra lua. –Err... Eu posso saber de quem você está gostando Sakura-chan? –Dizia agora olhando pra Sakura, com aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes –"São realmente bonitos como esmeraldas, como _ele_ dizia".

A dona dos olhos esverdeados lhe deu um sorriso acolhedor e logo após sussurrou –Estou apaixonada por você, Hinata. E você... por quem está? Ino? Tenten? Hm... Acho que Neji não iria gostar –Sorriu divertida, a linda médica-nin.

Hinata fechou os olhos e se aproximou de Sakura, e sussurrou "você", antes de selar os lábios com os da Haruno. As duas deram um doce beijo, um beijo proibido, cheio de amor e sentimentos. A medida que o beijo foi se aprofundando, o coração de ambas foram acelerando. Naquele momento elas não estavam preocupadas com mais nada. Como se nunca tivesse existido Naruto, Sasuke e uma Akatsuki pronta pra destruir Konoha, agora eram só as duas. Sakura e Hinata, Haruno e Hyuuga, Esmeralda e Pérola. E apenas tinha a Lua, olhando aquele amor proibido. Talvez Hinata iria demorar pra saber que Sakura gostava tanto da Lua, pois se parecia com ela, que fazia Sakura lembrar-se dela. A Lua era linda, perolada e por vezes, tímida, se escondendo entre as nuvens. E talvez, Sakura demoraria pra saber que sua paixão a flor de cerejeira, pois além de ter o nome de sua amada, eram rosas como os cabelos dela, tinham um cheiro perfeito, doce, que combinava com o amor das duas.

Owari.

..

Não esqueçam da review - Botão lilás ai do lado :.


End file.
